3rd Arkansas Cavalry Regiment
The 3rd Arkansas Cavalry (1861–1865) was a Confederate Army Cavalry regiment during the American Civil War. Organization 3rd Cavalry Regiment was organized June 10, 1861 as 1st Arkansas Cavalry Battalion (Borland's). Mustered into state service as the 1st Arkansas Mounted Volunteer Regiment. Mustered into Confederate Service for one year on July 29, 1862. Redesignated as the 3rd Arkansas Cavalry Regiment on January 15, 1862. Received the attachment of Companies E,F, and H of Williamson's Arkansas Infantry Battalion. Reorganized for two years on May 26, 1862. For a time it was stationed at Pocahontas, Arkansas, where at least some of the men were recruited. The field officers were Colonels Solon Borland, Samuel G. Earle, and Amson W. Hobson; Lieutenant Colonels Benjamin F. Danley, James M. Gee, and M. J. Henderson; and Majors William H. Blackwell, J. F. Earle, and David F. Shall. The unit was formed from the following Volunteer companies: * Company A — Dallas County (Princeton Light Horse). * Company B — Perry County (Perry Rangers). * Company C — Saline County (Saline Rifle Rangers). * Company D — Pulaski County (Danley’s Rangers). * 1st Company E — Pope County (transferred from Williamson's Arkansas Infantry Battalion, May 26, 1862). * 2nd Company E — "Border Rangers" of White County and "Crittenden Rangers" of Crittenden County (transferred from 2nd Arkansas Cavalry Regiment, January 1, 1863). * Company F — Hot Spring County (Hot Springs Cavalry). * Company G — Ouachita County (Ouachita Cavalry). * Company H — Ouachita County (Camden Cavalry). * Company I — Conway County (transferred from Williamson's Arkansas Infantry Battalion, May 26, 1862). * Company K — Yell County (transferred from Williamson's Arkansas Infantry Battalion, May 26, 1862). The regiment was armed with weapons which the state confiscated when the Federal Arsenal at Little Rock was seized by Arkanssas State Militia troops in February 1861. Disposition of the weapons found in the Arsenal is somewhat sketchy, but from various records it can be surmised that the 9th and 10th Arkansas, Kelly's 9th Arkansas Battalion, and the 3rd Arkansas Cavalry were issued flintlock Hall's Rifles from the Arsenal.Ezell, Tom, "Re: Van Dorn- Army of the Southwest", Arkansas in the Civil War Message Board, Posted 17 December 2001, Accessed 11 June 2012, http://history-sites.com/cgi-bin/bbs53x/arcwmb/arch_config.pl?read=545 Battles When the regiment was transferred from Arkansas to Mississippi in 1862, only 395 effectives crossed the Mississippi River. The regiment was dismounted when it fought at the Battle of Corinth, Mississippi then was remounted and assigned to General Armstrong's and T. Harrison's Brigade. The 3rd Arkansas Cavalry served under Major-General “Fighting Joe” Wheeler in the Confederate Army of Mississippi for much of the war. The unit was involved in the following engagements: :Siege of Corinth (also known as the "First Battle of Corinth"), April to June 1862. :Second Battle of Corinth, Mississippi, October 3–4, 1862. :Battle of Holly Springs, December 20, 1862. :Battle of Thompson Springs, March 5, 1863. :Battle of Franklin, April 20, 1863. :Tullahoma Campaign, June 1863. :Battle of Chickamauga, Georgia, September 19–20, 1863. :Siege of Chattanooga, Tennessee, September–November 1863. :Siege of Knoxville, Tennessee, November 1863. :Atlanta Campaign, May to September 1864. :Siege of Atlanta, Georgia, July 22, 1864. :Battle of Flat Shoals, Georgia, July 28, 1864. :Battle of Strawberry Plains, Georgia, August 24, 1864. :Battle of Brown's Mill, Georgia, July 30, 1864. :Battle of Thompson's Station, Georgia, September 2, 1864. :Savannah Campaign, Georgia, November–December, 1864. :Carolinas Campaign, February to April 1865. Surrender This regiment surrendered with the Army of Tennessee at Durham Station, Orange County, North Carolina, April 26, 1865. See also * List of Arkansas Civil War Confederate units * Lists of American Civil War Regiments by State * Confederate Units by State * Arkansas in the American Civil War * Arkansas Militia in the Civil War References * Bibliography Collier, Calvin L. The War Child's Children: The Story of the Third Regiment, Arkansas Cavalry; Confederate States Army. (Little Rock, AR: Pioneer Press, 1965). External links *Edward G. Gerdes Civil War Home Page *The Encyclopedia of Arkansas History and Culture *The War of the Rebellion: a Compilation of the Official Records of the Union and Confederate Armies *The Arkansas History Commission, State Archives, Civil War in Arkansas Category:Arkansas Confederate Civil War regiments Category:Military units and formations in Arkansas Category:Military in Arkansas